A Sharpie and A Pair Of Converse
by RinaBear8
Summary: This is basically how Percy tells Annabeth in his own way he loves her. My first fic so try and be nice :P I know it's...out there. Sorry if this is predictable. All characters belong to Rick! Review and hope you like it.    I rewrote this into a one-shot and fixed some of the grammatical errors but I didn't polish it up as much as I could. Just made it make more sense.


Annabeth's POV

Here I am. Sitting. Waiting for Percy to come back. We had just gotten back to camp and we wanted to catch up. But of course Chiron needed Percy to help people with their swords practice. After all he is amazing at it. He told me to wait here in his cabin. I was sitting on his bed just taking in the place. I can't believe it's been so long. It seemed like just yesterday we were fighting the war. Well I'm just glad it's over. I was hoping that possibly Percy liked me. Or would ask me out. I know I'm in love with him way too much that can be healthy. But hey, at least I know what love feels like. Most Athenians don't. I looked at his pictures on the walls. Most were of Grover, him, and me, some of his family. Man that boy has got to be the most loyal thing you can find on the planet. I looked down at my converse. They were easily my most worn but favorite pair of shoes. I rubbed them together. Last summer Percy wrote best friends on the right foot and Percy and Annabeth on the left. He made me swear not to wash it off. I wouldn't even if he didn't make me promise. It made me happy to think he was my best friend even if I did want more. But I am pretty content with this. I rubbed the best friends' part for good luck. Later we have a capture the flag game and I needed it. I am the main strategist.

Percy's POV

Finally. I'm done. As much as I love swords fighting these little kids just don't get the concept. If you slice at someone's arm it will fall off. It's not a foamy sword. Anyway I did it for Chiron. I walked into my cabin. I saw Annabeth sitting on my bed just looking around.

"Hey are you ready for capture the flag tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little nervous I am one of the main strategists and I don't want to be the cause of our failure."

Annabeth? Nervous? You've got to be kidding me. "Trust me you'll do fine." We heard the horn. Really it's time already?

"Well we better get going it's time for the game. You did fine I promise."

~After Capture the Flag~

Annabeth's POV

I was running practically in tears to Thalia's tree. I always mess up everything. My plan was flawless, until they got past my line of defense. Curse those stupid spiders. I shook my fist. Why did they have to use spiders? They are out to get me.

_Flashback_

_ "AHHHH!" Spiders were EVERYWHERE._

"_Hope you enjoy this bucket of spiders Annabeth. Thanks for the flag."_

_End Flashback_

I started shaking with anger. Why is it always me? I'm always the one who get's picked on. Hmm I guess my shoes don't work. I still love them though. I started to think about how much of failure I am which lead to me crying, sadly, again. I must have been crying a little too loudly because Percy walked up and sat next to me.

"You ok?"

Honestly this guy is such a Seaweed Brain. "I'm sitting here crying. No Seaweed Brain I'm not ok. I'm a failure. I let them get the flag and now they make fun of me because I always win and this time I lost. I'm a daughter of Athena. It's all my fault."

"Well just because you are scared of spiders doesn't mean you are a failure. It just means that um people can easily get past you when they use spiders?"

"You're not helping", I half groaned.

"Well maybe this will?" He handed me a folded note. On the front it said 'Open at 7:30'. Well I guess I will obey it. He is Percy and has his strange ways. I looked up. He was gone. Hmmmm. Maybe he was scared? I don't know. I walked back to my cabin ignoring the snickers and imitations of me being scared of spiders.

I opened the door and plopped on my bed. I sat my note on my pillow and decided to take a quick nap before dinner. I am exhausted after that game.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up later to the sound of a horn. Ah crap. It's time for dinner and I probably look like I was dragged through mud. I changed and came back, realizing that I had cried. I'm such a wuss. I spied the note on my pillow. And I did it in front of Percy. Double wuss. I scowled at myself and told myself not to cry because that's a sign of weakness.

As I walked out of my cabin, again ignoring the snickers, I wondered what this note said. It could be anything really. Percy can be so random at times I don't even have a clue as to what it could say. As I walked into the pavilion I noticed Percy wasn't there. I smirked. He was probably avoiding the failure of Athena, not that I could blame him. I ate my dinner and realized I still had two hours before I could open his note. Might as well get some practice in right?

I went to the arena and started to fight my brother Malcolm. I'm losing this totally sucks. I'm not focusing right. I shook my head. I need to stop thinking about Percy and more on not getting myself killed. In the end I won. I decided that I would clean my cabin. It has gotten pretty messy with all my blueprints for Olympus all over the place.

As I walked to my cabin I kept getting glances and people whispering behind their hand. Ugh, when will this end? It was just a stupid game. Hmm, it could possibly be because I cried? I really hate myself. Triple wuss. I opened the door and flung myself into a chair. I glanced at the owl clock on the wall. It said 7:00. Almost time only a half an hour. I got up and grabbed my I pod. I needed something to keep my mind off of the fact I was cleaning. It started playing Taylor Swift, my favorite artist. I looked down and saw it was playing Fearless, one of my favorite songs. I started to sing along.

When I finished the song I figured I better not sing along. Knowing me someone will video tape this and make fun of the girl who can't sing for the rest of my life. I just listened to the songs and when I was done I looked at the clock. 7:40. Oh my gods I'm late. I put my I pod away and grabbed the note. I stared at the messy scrawl and almost fainted when I read what it said.

Annabeth's POV

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Um…Hello. I'm writing this because I want you to meet me at the lake at 8:00. Please come I have something to tell you. It is very important. Thanks._

After re-reading that about ten times…or was it eleven. I realized that Percy has just asked me to meet him by the lake in ten minutes. He's never asked me to meet him there. We only bump into each other every now and then or meet each other at our cabins. And now he asked me to meet him after curfew for him to tell me something important. What the Zeus could it be? Did he get himself in trouble again, why couldn't he have told me this _before_ 8:00?

These questions haunted me until I showed up by the lake. I sat down on the sand pondering over my thoughts. Did Percy blow up another school? I sat in horror of my next thought. _Does he have a girlfriend? _This was what I concluded and I was having a hard time dealing with it. I fought against my tears and won. I knew it was irrational to cry over a boy who just happened to be my best friend. I also knew crying was a sign of weakness. Mix that and it makes it sound like I am weak when it comes to stupid Seaweed Brain. I mentally pounded myself in the face.

When had I become so stupid? I know Percy only likes me as a friend and that I shouldn't feel this way about him. I also shouldn't want to rip apart the very being of his new girlfriend. She was probably some sort of…Oh my gods. What if she was _Rachel?_ I don't think I can handle this. To let out my frustration I took out my knife and stabbed it into the sand, taking it out, and stabbing again. At least I don't seem like those idiots who punch their pillows.

I looked at my watch. It's already 8:15. He probably won't show up or he chickened out on telling me he had a girlfriend, which was most likely Rachel. Wait… Rachel is the oracle. She can't date. I mentally happy danced at the thought. I then poisoned my upbeat mood. He still probably has a girlfriend. I stood up and was about to walk back to my cabin when I noticed a dark shape in the woods. Was it hellhound? Before I could even react it came running towards me and knocked me into the water. The only thought that ran through my head was _I'm going to drown._

Annabeth's POV

I was in the water thrashing around. Someone or something had me under there. In a second it was gone and I was in an air bubble. _Percy_. Will that boy learn it's not good to scare the crap out of an Athenian? I couldn't move the bubble and Percy was nowhere in sight. I groaned. So I'm stuck at the bottom of the lake while he mans up to tell me he has a girlfriend. I was looking around to see if I could do anything and I noticed that my shoes were gone. Dang those are my favorite Percy wrote on them and I promised him I wouldn't wash it off. Hmmm. Does loosing them in the lake count?

Percy's POV

I can't believe how incredibly smart I am. I surprised Annabeth and stole her shoes while she's down in the lake. I'm actually not going to tell her anything. I'm too much of a chicken to admit it out loud. Just think of all the stuff people would call me.

I squinted in the dim light to see which shoe was which. I pulled the right one out. This was where I wrote best friends. I quickly used some water and washed it off. I grabbed a sharpie from my pocket and wrote my message. I laughed and couldn't wait to see her face when she read it. I re-thought it and realized maybe this would backfire on me. I forgot how strong of a swimmer Annabeth is and didn't notice her break the bubble and come up until she put her hand on my shoulder.

"AHHH!" I yelled.

"Percy it's me. You were fifteen minutes late and you decided to scare me half to death. In case you hadn't noticed I was already scared today by the spiders."

I sighed in relief and quickly stowed away the sharpie. "Sorry."

"So what was the whole point of me coming up here" she questioned.

Oh crap. Didn't think of that. I just brought her up here so I could write my message. "Ummm…I just wanted to catch up with you. We haven't seen each other in a while. Oh here are your shoes they got washed up when I put you under there" I handed Annabeth her shoes.

"Thanks. But you seriously brought me up here so we could catch up with each other. Honestly why couldn't we have done this at like 4:00 or something?"

Again, I'm an idiot. "Well I didn't want us to be bothered so…tada!" I whisper yelled.

"Uh ok then" Yes I did it. I avoided questions and it's to dark for her to see what's on her shoes so now she has to wait until morning before she reads it. We spent about an hour talking and catching up over the summer. I told her how I managed not to blow up a school and she told me how Olympus was coming along. I didn't want to get eaten by harpies so we said goodnight and went to bed. I still feel incredibly stupid for not coming up with a cover story but at least it all worked out right?

Annabeth's POV

I snuck back to my cabin and collapsed on my bed. I'm not really tired but I changed into pajamas and tried to anyway. I kept pondering over our conversation. I knew he wasn't telling me something. We could have talked any time at all yesterday but this was important. What did he tell me was important? Wait he didn't tell me anything important unless you count not getting killed. I mentally told myself to find him tomorrow and have him tell me this important thing.

I sighed and went to sleep. I dreamt a pretty good dream. Percy and I were kissing so yeah I'm going with great dream.

I woke up the next morning a little out of it. I stayed up till almost midnight wondering about our conversation. I was putting my clothes on and realized that I was trying to put my shirt on as pants. I quickly switched them and slipped my converse on. I walked out with my blueprints and sat under a tree. No harm in getting some plans done before breakfast.

I stared at them and started to draw. After about five minutes I realized all my drawings were of Percy. I smacked my head against the tree and told myself I'm way too in love. Stowing them away, I thought that I should burn them later. I don't need anyone seeing these. I stood up and swung my bag over my shoulder. When I entered my cabin I set everything down and sat on my bed. I was still kind of tired and decided to just lay her until the breakfast.

Glancing at the clock I noticed I only had fifteen minutes. Oh well at least I can relax. I was staring at the walls of my cabin. They're covered with blueprints and on one wall is a bookshelf. Above the door is our clock. I sat back up and decided to stretch my legs after sitting and lying on my bed. I stretched up and then down to my toes. I read my shoes again and fell over trying to read upside down. 'Best friends' wasn't there any more. I took my shoe off and held it up so I could read it. I dropped it. It said 'I love you'

Percy's POV

_I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot._ How could I have been so stupid? Annabeth doesn't love me nor would she ever will. I slammed my head against the wall of my cabin. Well I guess I could just avoid her for a while that way I can prepare myself for her reaction. Yeah that will work.

I went outside to get some fresh air. I spotted Annabeth opening the door to her cabin. I ran to the dining pavilion. She can't get me in here; we have to be at different tables. I saw a far away look on her face as she entered. What's up with that? She sat down and picked at her food, not really eating. I wolfed mine down hoping I could get out of here _before_ she decided to kill me.

As I left Grover came up to me.

"Hey Percy why do you look like you just ticked Clarisse off" I glanced back at the dining pavilion.

"Nah I just have some…training to do" He frowned.

"Well ok…" He walked away.

Ok Annabeth still hasn't found me I'm good.

3 days later of Percy avoiding Annabeth at all costs

I got out of my bed. _Another day avoiding Annabeth_. I put on some clean clothes and walked outside hoping to enjoy the day rather than wish Annabeth would love me. Ugh I feel like a girl. Grover jogged up.

"Hey Percy, seen Annabeth lately? She's not really focusing and I was wondering what that's all about?" What am I supposed to do? I couldn't tell him it was my fault Annabeth spent her days now planning how to kill me.

"Uh I dunno. I have to go do some…English homework. We're learning about…weather patterns and I have to get ready for the test we have after summer." Grover stared at me.

"Percy English is a language and weather is science." Dang it.

"Uh well gotta go apparently I don't know my subjects" I started to run. But Grover wasn't letting me get away that easily. He tackled me to the ground.

"Percy what's up with Annabeth?" he growled. Wow goats can growl?

"Get off I need to do my homework!"

"Please Percy we all know you don't do homework. Now what is up with Annabeth?"

At that time Annabeth thought it was best to stride right on up to us.

"Hey Percy! I've been looking all over for you. We have some things to discuss about-" I cut her off.

"Sorry I have a lot of homework to catch up on over the summer and need to make sure I know weather patterns for English."

"Percy that's science English is a language." _So I've been told_ I mentally yelled at her. Grover got up and pulled me to my feet.

"Ok what is up with you guys?" I started to run back to my cabin shouting over my shoulder,

"Sorry have to do my English homework." I slammed the door shut and locked it.

Annabeth's POV

I turned to Grover. It looked like he was confused. So was I. He turned, a finger pointing to Percy's cabin; then turned and pointed at me. He smiled.

"Percy is avoiding you!"

Annabeth's POV

I decided if Percy wasn't going to come to me I was going to go to him. My plan was practically foolproof. I would knock on his door and make him let me in. If that didn't work I would kick down the door, tie him to a chair, and make him talk. Ok so maybe not my best idea here but I'm still trying to comprehend what my shoe said. I glanced down at it. 'I love you' I would never get tired of reading that. I knocked on his door.

"Percy open up I have to talk to you" I heard muffled noises.

"Erm…no thanks lots of homework" He said a little too quickly.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," I taunted.

"Or you could leave me to my homework" He said.

"Do you want me to break down the door?" I questioned.

"You wouldn't dare" I stared at the door. It didn't look very sturdy. Kind of like wet wood you see in rivers or creeks.

"Try me."

I kicked at the door. It was easy enough to break down. It fell on the floor in front of me. Percy was sitting on his bed polishing his armor. I smirked. Homework my butt. He looked horrified.

" . .Door." he said angrily.

"I warned you didn't I?" I laughed.

His expression turned serious. Like he just now realized I came crashing through to question him about what he wrote.

"We have some business to take care of," I said pointing at my shoes. He looked at them and I heard a loud gulp come from him.

"Why are you acting like I'm going to kill you?" I actually wanted to know. I loved the boy and he finally told me. What's got him freaked out?

He gulped again. "Because I know you don't love me" he said quietly. I started laughing. I know probably not the best way to handle this but I couldn't help it. The idea of me not loving him is absurd.

"You…think…I…don't…love…you…are…you…insane?" I said in between laughs. He looked at me questioningly. Probably deciding whether or not to put me in a mental hospital.

"Huh?" he finally said. I stopped laughing.

"You have got to be the biggest Seaweed Brain in _the_ whole world. I've loved you since probably I don't really know, a long time. I was trying to hint it to you forever and this year decided to just give up. And _you _thought _I_ didn't love you. That has got to be the most stupidest thing you could ever say." I said out of breath. He smiled.

"Well I've loved you for about that long too." I walked over and sat down on the bed. He hugged me. I felt safe in his arms. I turned around and we slowly leaned closer. And then we kissed. It was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. Sparks shot up my spine making me feel all warm. My hands crept up to his hair while his arms snaked tighter around my waist. I couldn't believe I've been missing out on this for six years. It went from 'little brush of the lips' to 'desperate I need you now' kissing. Not that I minded at all. I started to get dizzy when we pulled away. Our labored breathing filled the room. As much as we liked that we also needed to breathe.

"I can't believe how long I had to wait for that" I said elated.

"I agree" Percy said leaning in to kiss me again. I obeyed without complaint.

Grover's POV

I walked by Percy's cabin a few minutes after seeing Annabeth go in and heard the door get broken down. I didn't want to look inside in case they were fighting so I sat out on the steps. It was quiet for a while and I had my suspicions as to what was going on. I grabbed my phone and turned on the camera. I peered around the doorframe as quietly as possible. My suspicions were confirmed. I snapped a picture, making sure to not have a flash. _This is perfect black mail._


End file.
